


covet

by catjun



Series: lights, camera, action! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Camboy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Slut Shaming, Smut, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catjun/pseuds/catjun
Summary: Junhui didn't realise he'd been performing in front of Minghao during his show.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: lights, camera, action! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	covet

**Author's Note:**

> idk if people would want to read more of the actual storyline i've planned out for camboy jun, in which i'd write a follow up book! but if not, i'll just leave this as a stand-alone pwp! sorry for any errors! btw this is all jun centric just sprinkled in with some junhao for Spice.
> 
> edit: the follow up part is out now!

Junhui's wearing nothing but a cat-printed sweater (the comfiest in his collection) and black, lace-trimmed panties. Having first worn them only half an hour ago, he felt _awkward as hell._ However, he knew it'd get him more views, perhaps more donations too.

He's sitting on his knees, on the bed, right in front of his cheap laptop.

Junhui finally turns on his webcam after a few deep breaths, he's still not used to the whole... putting on a show for roughly thirty? Thirty to forty random perverts on the internet. He's not _that_ well known but that didn't matter, as long as any sort of money is rolling in.

“Hi, uh... everyone.” He cracks a smile and fidgets with the hem of his sweater, swallowing, he's always full of nerves during the beginning of these things. “I'm wearing something new today, I bought it online just for you guys! My roommate almost saw it and well-” he cuts himself off, not wanting to ramble, face beginning to redden as he began to read the slow flood of new comments.

_x: Hey baby boy  
_

_x: Nice panties._

_x: Cute sweater, now take it off?_

_8style: fuck you're so hot_

Junhui almost lets a whimper slip out of his lips, blushing harder than ever, somehow. He uses one hand to slowly lift up the hem of his sweater, letting his viewers get a better peek of his panties, feeling brave. Following up, he turns around, showing off his panty-clad ass.

He arches his back a little too, like a cat, teasingly.

“I ordered them last week,” he giggles, beaming at the amount of praise he was receiving. “and they just arrived an hour ago, do they- do they look pretty on me? I _feel_ really pretty in them, at least.” He doesn't bother to check the comments at first, purely too embarrassed from asking the question alone, but there's a spike in viewers and a new wave of praise and filthy comments.

He turns back around, facing the camera again.

_x: I wanna fuck you in those panties baby boy_

_8style: this is crazy oh my god_

_x: They look beautiful on you babe_

“Thanks.” he giggles, licking his lips teasingly. 

He's peaking _seventy_ viewers, as well as successfully reaching his first donation goal, meaning he could start. “Can't help it, I wanna touch myself so badly now...” he whines, slightly exaggerated for the sake of his viewers. He leans back, holding up one of his legs by the back of his knee, pulling aside his panties and parting his cheeks to reveal his pretty, glistening with lube, hole. “Sorry, I prepped myself earlier, hope you guys don't mind.” he pouts, knowing how much they love watching him scissor himself open.

_x: Could never be mad at you, kitten_

He's confident enough to teasingly circle his opening before eventually slipping in two fingers, breath hitching, pretty cupid bow lips parting. 

_8style: god i wanna fuck ur mouth_

_x: Put in more fingers baby, ik you can take it_

Growing quickly accustomed to a mere two fingers, he teases his rim with a third before slipping it in, pleasing his audience.

Only ten minutes later and he's got a swarm of more viewers, all gathered around to watch him touch himself.

Junhui's gripping onto the back of his thigh, his leaking hole on display. If he wasn't _shaking_ with pleasure right now, he'd be dying of pure humiliation and embarrassment, how is he _this_ much of a mess already? 

He's _already_ _drooling_ , cock leaking pathetically in his lacy panties, having worked _four_ fingers past his slutty hole. Even _he_ couldn't believe how sensitive he was down there, easily falling apart in a matter of minutes. How eagerly his hole had sucked in his fingers didn't help either. "I-I don't have a _dildo_ yet..." He wonders if the one he ordered is still on its way. "but I can still picture you fucking me, I'm s-so wet right now." He sounds absolutely _wrecked,_ mewling at the obscene sounds and feel of his hole clenching around his own fingers.

He's so hard it hurts, but he promised last week's subscribers that he'd _only touch his hole._ He desperately rolls and bucks his hips, "I really want something _bigger, y-y'know_?" he whines, keening for more. 

He sees stars as he began prodding his digits against his prostate, fucking himself good - just as a pretty boy like himself deserves. "A-Am I doing a good job? I'm... _really_ close- _ah.._ " He cuts himself off as he was fishing for praise which, of course, he rightly receives. His cock's peeking out from his panties, leaking embarrassingly onto his belly, he's making _such_ a mess of himself.

_x: You're doing great, keep going precious_

_8style: come for me_

_x: He's drooling for it,_ _what a whore_

It's impossible for him to contain his whimpers and mewls, finally reaching his orgasm, hot white dribbling down his cock, dirtying his pretty panties. He was such a good boy for managing to make himself come untouched, keeping his panties on the entire show although they were starting to feel annoyingly uncomfortable on his skin.

He's immobile for a bit, whimpering, aftershocks still coursing through him, allowing his greedy viewers to soak in the beautiful view of his post masturbation, wrecked body. After finally catching his breath, a heavy Weight of shame slams onto him once again.

Junhui carefully slips his fingers out, wincing, wiping them onto one of his thick thighs. 

“Ah- my sweater..” he sighs, realising he had gotten his mess all over it as well. 

“Hope you all liked that...” he manages to huff out, voice scratchy from moaning so much, praying he hadn't woken up his roommate. “Thank you for all the donations!” He brushes away the strands of hair that had stuck to his forehead. “Make sure you've subscribed so that I can reach the front page.” he gives his viewers one last kiss and a coy wink—

**_8style has just subscribed! ☆_ **

—before switching off his webcam, ending the live stream.

He yawns, getting ready to clean himself up and head to sleep, blissfully unaware of the identity of one of his newest fans.

-

_groupchat: jeonghans sluts (3)_

(you): so, _yes_ he's a camboy..  
(you): don't ask how i found out

soonyoung: MINGHAO???  
soonyoung: you did NOT

jeonghan: that's my boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, the texts in bold were msgs sent from mister 8style <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480788) by [Thistley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistley/pseuds/Thistley)




End file.
